My Possession
by PaandaQuill
Summary: "You should be mine. But he's the one you fell in love with. That will change, I will bite him to death and claim you as my own." 182769. HibaTsunaMuku. WARNING: Contains rape, swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

**Hatred is a disease and revenge is the antidote.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Is it his hatred of the Mafia that excites you? Or his ability to take over people?

It's unnatural to fall for someone without a physical body. It's strange to feel compassion for someone who once tried to kill you, and yet you can't help it. You become consumed by his false illusions and dreams of his sick smile and deadly eyes. You don't realise how he controls you, you are the boss and yet he walks all over you, wrapping you around his little finger like a puppet. He comes to you at night in ghostly form and leaves you in pieces.

But you love it, don't you?

You love the torture and the nightmares, because you're weak. You don't need him, you shouldn't feel for him. You shouldn't want him or save him. You should be free of the chains he binds you with, you should be free to live a life without him or the constant pain and suffering he brings should have someone who will protect you and only you.

You should be with me.

But that will never be, will it? Because you love him. Because you're in love with that man and not me. I promise I will steal you away from him, I will get my revenge on him and take you for my own, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Count these days carefully, I will break you down and soon you will belong to me.

.

.

.

Hear my warning pineapple, I will bite you to death.


	2. 01  Worry

**Worry is what humans do best.  
After Failing.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Any normal day starts with some strong Italian coffee, a hot shower and a mountain of paperwork you know is going to last a year. Sawada Tsunayoshi – the unfortunate victim to this mountain of paper was working silently at his desk, signing random documents and reading endless contracts and proposals from other families. Gokudera would come in at about 10am with some Japanese tea, hoping to help in some way, Tsuna would always reply with: 'I'll call you if I need anything'. Gokudera would leave reluctantly, muttering something about his position of right-hand man and that he wasn't worthy. It would be only a few hours later when Yamamoto would walk in, only having just gotten back from his morning training; he would bring Tsuna lunch and eat with him while he had a break. This was how every day started.

It was clear to everyone involved how tired Tsuna was, how much he worked and how little he ate. Everyone worried about him _, including a certain lonely cloud_ – but there was nothing anyone could do. It was his job, his duty as the boss of the Vongola to make sure everything was in perfect working order, from the look of the large mansion the all lived in, to the relationship with other families. The Guardians, except Mukuro and Hibari, would meet mid-afternoon and talk about their boss' health and what they could do to help – but no solution ever came up. Tsuna would be greeted then by both Ryohei and Kyoko, bringing him some more tea and a small snack, telling him stories of their day and how the others were. They both saw the painful look Tsuna had on his face when they talked, and yet they couldn't help but tell him when he smiled afterwards; clearly thankful his friends were happy. He would ask if they had seen either Hibari or Mukuro, and they would reply honestly. They hadn't. They'd try to link the subject to Chrome – who lived with them and looked after Mukuro, but then Tsuna would ask if she had any news about him and whether she was here today. Which she never was. This was how everyday continued.

When it came to dinner, it meant Tsuna was free for the day: which made everyone feel better. It was the one time of day where everyone could be together, it was far from peaceful, far from tidy but it was fun. Everyone enjoyed this time –

For Gokudera it was chance to be with his precious boss.  
For Yamamoto it was a time he could laugh freely with everyone.  
For Kyoko and Haru it was a time everyone appreciated their help.  
For I-pin it was a time she could annoy and play with Lambo over food.  
For Lambo, it meant food.  
For Bianchi it meant being with her beloved.  
For Reborn it meant seeing all his students grown up and smiling.  
For Tsuna… it meant everything.

It was that period of time before he would go to bed and suffer with nightmares – not that he would tell the others this. They would all gather for dinner and then separate for different activities, the girls would clear up, Reborn and Bianchi seemed to disappear (where they went or what they were doing never came up in conversation). Yamamoto and Gokudera would fight over either two following topics: Baseball or Tsuna. Tsuna would follow them into whatever room they fancied – today it was the 'pool room'. The room that held the pool table. Tsuna listened to the argument which had changed from something about strikes in baseball to whether or not Ryohei's hair was naturally white, he enjoyed listening to the others even if they were arguing. He enjoyed how much enthusiasm they put into their side of the argument. It was a day like this Tsuna knew he had to cherish with his friends - which is why he didn't go straight to his room (which was what everyone suggested).

As Gokudera and Yamamoto set up the table, Tsuna made some drinks – alcoholic drinks. The three always had the same things, and once everyone was settled and the argument had come to an ending that consisted of: 'okay, okay. Let's sort it out with a game!'. Tsuna sat by on a stool by the bar, sipping his drink lightly – he wasn't much of a drinker. Games like these usually last until Gokudera has won – no matter how late. Today was slightly different, in that the two made a deal, and the game ended in a draw. Both the rain and the storm cleared – their sky was darkening. Tsuna took a brief glance at the clock ticking loudly above the bar, it was one in the morning - earlier than usual.

When the three split ways to go to their rooms, Tsuna walked by himself down the corridor. He didn't hate this walk anymore. He used to hate the way the moonlight would make scary shadows, and the creepy pictures of previous familiga. But now, everything was peaceful, the moonlight made everything a beautiful shade blue and Tsuna walked slowly, listening to the sound of the wind and his own footsteps. He had never noticed how his own reflection looked in the night - he assumed the same as it did in the day just... darker. But the sky was ill - his reflection showed a ghostly pale presence with very dark circles under his eyes. the moonlight was not his friend. The brunette stopped for a moment to look out of a grand window overlooking the garden - smiling at the beauty nature held. He wished he could stay like this forever if only he had everyone with him to witness it.

But his eyelids were getting heavy and his head was getting lighter. However, when he reached his bedroom, an unexpected sight awaited him.

Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna stared at him, then tilted his head and smiled. Those tired brown eyes were about to break.

Hibari stood and slammed the door shut, sliding his tonfa in between the handles. Tonight, Tsunayoshi was his. He could see the herbivore squirm under his gaze – he was interrupting the boys 'date' with the pineapple. The cloud cornered Tsuna into a corner and leant over him, casting a shadow over that pale, soft skin. Tonight, there will be no stopping him, because tonight is the one night he has the courage to break the boy in front of him.

.

.

.

BREAK

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! It makes me feel brilliant! - This was written pretty quickly so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

PRE-WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN 'MATURE CONTENT'.


	3. 02 Power

**Power gives the ability to torture.  
Struggling is optional.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hibari leant in towards Tsuna's face, breathing on it. He smirked as Tsuna looked away, fidgeting under the intense gaze and cowering under the bigger, broader body hovering over him.

Grabbing his chin Hibari locked lips with Tsuna. Pressing in deeper, running a hand through brown locks. He bit Tsuna's bottom lip gaining a gasp and entry. He slid in tongue in gracefully, licking every inch of that mouth he had wanted for so long. He made sure to have searched every part of the wet cavern before moving his other hand to the boys shirt, taking it off slowly. He noticed Tsuna was not struggling. This upset him, he wanted to make Tsuna squeal and cry like the pineapple did.

Breaking from the kiss, Hibari moved into the neck, nipping it, licking it and sucking it. He heard small mewls from the younger one, but it wasn't enough. He bit down on the soft flesh making it bleed. Tsuna cried out, and Hibari smiled. Lapping the crimson lines, he went back to invading the others mouth, his hands busy feeling every inch of his chest. Tsuna was soft but thin, he would break if pushed too hard. Hibari removed the jacket and tie, undid the buttons on his shirt and then slid his hands towards a pink nipple.

He squeezed it, pinched it, twirled it. Anything to get hose delicious sounds from the herbivore mouth. He moved his head down and licked the bud, Tsuna moaned loudly, Hibari bit gently and sucked on the hard peak now forming. He was getting aroused, they both were. He moved back up to capture Tsuna's mouth and dragged him to the bed, pushing Tsuna down he straddled him. Instantly kissing him once more and moving his hands further south. He heard Tsuna gasp in the kiss and felt the smaller body try to resist, but Hibari was too far to stop now. And his hands began to work. The raven started on the neck again, sucking and kissing it, while his hands worked the newly formed erection in Tsuna's pants, pumping it slowly and teasing the tip. Everything made the boy moan and mewl.

Hibari liked this.

He liked the way Tsuna tried to stop him, the way his voice cracked as he moaned Hibari like the small body currently squirming beneath him, and he liked the way it arced and curved as it was touched. Those sounds became louder and Hibari had a sudden panic that someone might walk in, even though the door was locked. He grabbed the discarded tie and tightened it around the others mouth, making sure it wouldn't come undone, and that it worked well as a gag. He then took off his own tie and pinned Tsuna's hands down above his head. He tied those up too.

He stared at those brown orbs for a while, panting slightly, his cheeks getting hotter by the second. His body felt light and his mind was driven by lust. Libido gone.

Hibari grabbed that small waist that danced around him and enticed him. He looped his fingers over the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down slowly. Tsuna kicked wildly, he struggled and fought against him but Hibari was far too powerful, he was straddling the younger one – restricting movement. It wasn't long before Tsuna's trousers and boxers were around his ankles, his white shirt ripped open and hanging on his shoulders loosely. His skin was marked and bruised by Hibari's kisses, bites and death grip. Tsuna was terrified.

Hibari smirked against the boys neck and raised his head to look Tsuna in the eyes. He watched as the boy squirmed and flinched, those brown orbs started to tear. Hibari liked this. He liked the fear, the panic and the way Tsuna cowered beneath him. But time was of the essence, it wont be long before the pineapple appears and even though Hibari would _love_ to make him bleed and bite him to bits, Sawada was first priority. Tonight, he will become his.

Tsuna moaned as the cloud reopened the wound on his neck, those teeth dangerously close to just taking a chunk out of him. Hibari's hand soon found a twitching member and it was barely two seconds before he had Tsuna panting and begging for him to stop touching – his voice muffled so Hibari couldn't hear - _ not that he would listen._

Hibari noticed how little the figure below him was struggling – oh the joys of fatigue. He moved down, kissing the boys exposed belly and licking every inch he could. Tsuna gasped when he felt that same tongue lick the entire length of his member… slowly. He slammed his bound hands on top of the ravens head, gripping his hair tightly trying to pull his head up. But all was in vain – Hibari was already taking the whole length into his mouth, sucking it and pressing his tongue against it. He too was hard, and found it hard to control his urge to screw Tsuna right then and there – but this needed time, he needed to break his piece by piece.

He felt his sky twitch and legs clamped around his face – oh no, he wasn't allowed to finish yet. Hibari stopped instantly, leaving Tsuna's cock out in the open, embarrassed - the brunette tried desperately to cover himself, but the rave was one step ahead of him and had grabbed those smooth thighs tightly – bruises would form. Wincing, Tsuna looked into those narrow, cold eyes pleading him to let go. Hibari leant down towards the boys ear whispering:

"No."

Panic flooded through Tsuna's whole system and his head became fuzzy. This was bad what if, what if-

"What if the pineapple turned up?"

Oh shit.

"Let him watch. Tonight you are mine – there is no escape herbivore."

Tsuna tried to pretend he didn't hear and carried on squirming out of that iron grip. He felt the blood pumping violently in his head and suddenly a cold breeze flew up his inner thighs. Hibari had taken off all clothing. Tsuna was completely exposed. As his cheeks heated up – his vision blurred, the brunette tried to sit up when he felt another bite on his neck and something poke him by his-

"Well, well Sawada… look what we have here."

Oh God no. OH GOD NO!

One of his legs was free but he didn't kick, one finger was placed dangerously close to a place he really didn't want it to go.

"Well, well now. Don't you think you're a little too close to my precious Tsunayoshi, skylark?"

Hibari turned towards the window and saw the silhouette of a man, not just any man, but one with hair that resembled a certain fruit. Mukuro was back.

.

.

.

**The rabbit is watched by both the lark and the owl.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BREAK: A/N: **Phew~ Finally another chapter. Pre-warning guys, the next chapter might take a while! Sorry.


End file.
